


Let Me Love You

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How are you still here?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "My Love" (song by The Bird & The Bee)

“How are you still here?” Bruce asked, at the end of the fifth date, equal parts awe and disbelief in his voice.

Darcy smiled and rose on her toes to kiss him, briefly. “Because I want to be,” she said, simply. “Look, I might be younger than you, Dr. Genius, but I’m not walking into this with my eyes closed. I’ve met Big Green, remember? He called me ‘pretty’, which I should point out is something _you_ haven’t done yet.”

“I—” Bruce flailed. “You are— I’ve said— That’s beside the point!”

“Is it?” Darcy countered. “Is it really?”

He snorted a laugh, and kissed her. “No.”

THE END


End file.
